Getting To Know You
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: The untold love stories...fluffy drabble about every character's love lives
1. Thunder

**_Disclaimer: I own no characters and none of the lyrics in any of these stories.._**

**_A/N: This story is told to the Boys Like Girls song, Thunder. Yes it's slushy, but hey? Who says you can't write fluff and mystery? This is the first story in a small series known as "Getting to Know You." Enjoy._**

* * *

Getting to Know You: Thunder

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried..._

It was the first Friday of the first week of school. As usual Bayport high had it's annual Fall Formal Dance. Joe Hardy could never figure out formal dances. On the one hand he _hated_ having to wear slacks and a dress shirt to school, even if it wasn't for classes. But on the other hand he got to see Vanessa in an amazing little black strapless dress. O_kay so the dance wasn't going to be a total bomb after all_, he thought while he gazed at Vanessa as she slid next to him into the back seat of his mother's car, which she had let her sons borrow for the night.

Frank was thinking the same exact thing, when his date, Callie Shaw, hopped into the passenger seat. She was wearing a green, lace, halter dress, a little more modest than Vanessa's, but still stunning. It complimented her emerald eyes perfectly. _This years gonna be great,_ the Junior thought to himself as he pulled his brown eyes away from Callie and headed towards the school.

As the four teens pulled up at the High School they saw their good friend, Biff Hooper, waiting impatiently for them at the entrance. Out of all of Frank and Joe's friends, Biff was the only one they could convince to come to the Fall Formal, and it took a lot of convincing too. Despite Biff's good looks, sense of humor, and athletic abilities he was still too shy to find a date. But he agreed to come along anyways.

When he and Frank were Freshmen, Biff had his first experience with a relationship. However it didn't last for more than a month and he had been depressed and not so willing to date ever since. Apparently there was some sort of romantic happening during the past summer but Biff never revealed anything about it. None of his friends really knew what he was waiting for _or_ looking for, but they left him alone about his social life with the opposite sex.

Callie and Vanessa had told him that there would be lots of single girls at the dance and of course they thought that's why he agreed to go. But the Hardys knew their friend better than that. Biff was only going along to get the girls off his back.

"What took you guys so long? I've been standing out here like an idiot for ten minutes!" Biff complained as they all walked towards the gymnasium together.

"You know you could have gone in without us," Frank told him with a wan smile. Biff just gave him a mocking grin.

"Yeah Biff! You shouldn't have waited for us, you're missing all the single girls in there!" Vanessa added, clearly missing Frank's sarcasm. Joe quickly pulled his girlfriend away as to not embarrass Biff anymore.

After the five walked into the elaborately decorated gym, the guys managed to extricate themselves from the girls and leaned up against the wall at the far end of the court turned dance floor. As soon as Callie and Vanessa were off with their other friends Joe turned to Biff.

"Uh, so I know you don't want to talk about it, but you never did tell us what happened this summer in New York," Joe prodded with his best smile. Everyone knew that Biff had cousins in New York that he stayed with for two weeks in June every summer, but no one knew exactly what had happened _this_ summer. However, Joe Hardy _did_ know that he held a mysterious phone conversation with his best friend and there was _definitely _a girl with Biff at the time.

Biff stared down at his friend, a little amused by how badly Joe wanted to know, but still annoyed that he had brought it up.

"Another time Joe," Biff replied quietly, his gaze being drawn towards the gym entrance. Both Frank and Joe noticed the sudden, yet almost inaudible gasp that escaped the teen's lips as he kept looking towards the door across the room from them.

Frank gave his brother a quizzical look and Joe just shrugged and then both boys turned their attention to where Biff was staring. The only person they could see standing there was a petite girl. Joe knew her from his Biology class, they were lab partners. Her name was Hope, Hope Peters. She was smart and seemed nice, but apparently she hadn't been in Bayport long.

All he knew about her was from what Vanessa had told him. She had moved from upstate New York. She was 15, the same age as Joe. She had a brother that went to Bapyort Middle School. And that they had recently moved into the old, one of a kind Victorian house downtown.

Joe again exchanged a look with his brother and then glanced at Biff. The older boy was enthralled with the Sophomore. Couldn't take his eyes off of her. _That's weird,_ Joe thought, _Biff never looks at girls. _

Then Joe cast his gaze back to Hope. She was now standing on the opposite wall, far away from anyone else. The girl was wearing a purple, knee length, deep necked, spaghetti strap dress, that had golden beads embroidered on it. The chiffon like fabric floated away from her body whenever anybody walked past her. Her shoulder length, golden hair was curled and half pinned up, with her unruly bangs hanging by her eyeliner ensconced sapphire eyes. Now that Joe got a closer look at her, he realized that she was really quite beautiful, _no wonder Biff's gawking_, he laughed to himself.

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out..._

Hope shifted in her gold heels. She didn't really know why she was at this dumb dance to begin with. The first week of school at Bayport High was a disaster. On the first day of school she got lost and had to be escorted to her class by the office secretary. Then in her English class, her teacher, Mr. Geis, had made her stand up at the front and introduce herself to the class. Didn't he realize that she just wanted to sit in the back and try to be as invisible as possible? So far she had met absolutely no friends, and had to lie to her parents about meeting tons of new kids.

The nicest people she had met so far was a girl named Vanessa Bender, in her History class and a boy named Joe Hardy, who was her lab partner in Biology. But regardless she still sat on a hallway bench by her fourth period class at lunch time and stayed in the far corner of the library during the break between first and second period.

But true to form she was already excelling in all of her classes and had set a goal for herself to try out for the spring play in March. _That's a long way off_, she thought, _maybe by then I will have met some friends. _However at this particular moment in time she was really wishing she had spent her Friday night at home with a good book. But then she saw someone across the gym, someone she recognized. He was dressed in navy slacks and a blue shirt that brought out his baby blues, and that's when both of their eyes locked.

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out..._

Biff stared at the girl from across the room. Amazed at her beauty, but also amazed that she was here. Here in Bayport that is. The last time he had seen her, well, it had been about a month and a half ago. He missed her so much, but had lost contact with her once he was back home. He was mentally kicking himself for just standing and staring but he was too shocked to move, _or too scared_, he thought.

But once he realized that she had met his gaze, there was no turning back now. Without even thinking he started to walk over to her, leaving a confused Frank and Joe behind him. His pace quickened as he realized that now, the once self conscious girl wasn't leaning on the wall anymore, but was waiting for him.

"Hi," Biff said under his breath, as he reached Hope. He had to muster up a lot of confidence to just say that one word and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold a conversation with the beautiful girl in front of him. Then before he realized exactly what was happening Hope jumped up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. After the initial shock of having her so close to him yet again, Biff sighed, returned her hug and kissed the top of her golden head.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder..._

Both Frank and Joe were standing on the other side of the gym in shock. They just saw their best friend, shy, confined, Biff Hooper have a total stranger jump into his arms. But then it hit them.

"Joe!" Frank gasped in realization, "That's..."

"Biff's secret girlfriend from New York!" Joe filled in his brother's thought. Then the boys both smiled at each other. By now Callie and Vanessa had found their way back to their boyfriends, and were just as much interested in Biff and Hope as the guys.

"Is that Biff and the new girl, Hope, over there?" Callie exclaimed.

"Look at 'em holding each other like that! It's like they're in love or something!" Vanessa added excitedly. Frank and Joe both came up behind the girls and wrapped their arms around them.

"They are," Joe said as he caressed Vanessa's cheek with his own. The two couples stood there admiring Biff and Hope from afar.

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know..._

"So you're the new girl everyone keeps talking about," Biff finally said to Hope, his confidence now boosted. She nodded, still a bit standoffish but happy to see him.

"How are you Biff?" Hope asked still standing close enough to him to whisper.

"Good," Biff whispered in her ear, "especially now that you're here."

Hope felt her face go warm and knew that she was blushing. But right now she didn't care, any other time she would have been angry with herself, but right now her cheeks could have turned blue and she wouldn't care. All she cared about was that Biff was back, her Biff.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out..._

The rest of the night consisted of introductions and explanations, dancing and embracing, and kissing in the rain at midnight...

"Can I give you a lift home?" Biff asked as he escorted Hope out to the parking lot after the Hardys took the other girls home.

"Yeah. Yeah that would be nice," Hope said her aqua eyes shimmering in the midnight moonlight. Clouds had built overhead and there was a sound of thunder booming in the distance. Biff smiled down at her. Then wrapped her up in his arms again.

"You know I missed you Hope," Biff sighed. She looked up at him and stood on her tip toes again to reach him. Even with her two inch heels he was still a good five inches taller than her. She stroked Biff's spikey, blond hair.

"I missed you too," She said before inching her face closer and closer to him until finally their lips locked and the rain started to poor. The drops instantly soaking them. But the couple didn't care. All they could think about was each other. There was a bright flash of lightening followed by the rumble of thunder and a swirling gust of rain filled wind, and if you listened closely you could here the soft sound of their two hearts pumping at the same beat.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And listen to the thunder._


	2. Be Your Man

**_A/N: Here's the next installment, hope you like it, just some more fluff as usual, it's to the De Nova Dahl song, Be Your Man._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Hope and my minor OC's. _**

* * *

Getting to Know You: Be Your Man:

"Biff?" Hope whispered from next to me. It was a cool September evening. Hope and I had managed to sneak away from the group around the bonfire at the Morton farm. She was curled up next to me, the glow from the fire in the distance lit her face just enough for me to see her sapphire eyes shining, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

I smiled at the thought, "Like it was yesterday,"...

* * *

"This party is going to be killer, I can't wait for you guys to see the place. It's practically the Taj Mahal of New York," Adrian Hooper said as she guided her cousins and brother to her car. She was nineteen with long bleach blond hair and bright green eyes. Her brother, Jeremy Hooper, was sixteen, the same age as his cousin Jamie. The four piled into the Adrian's black Dodge Charger and she sped off, a little too fast, towards the traffic packed streets.

Biff Hooper sighed from the back seat. He was never one for parties. He glanced over at his younger brother seated next to him. Jamie had excited practically written all over his face. The Hooper brothers were visiting their aunt, uncle, and cousins for two weeks during the summer. It had been a tradition ever since the boys were in grade school. However as Biff got older and older the visits seemed to become more and more about clubs, parties, staying up well past midnight, and especially unnerving to him, girls.

Unlike his brother, Biff didn't want anything to do with any of the activities listed above. He would rather stay in and watch a movie, go to a football game, or even just talk to his relatives (which was pushing it). But his cousins, Adrian and Jeremy, always insisted on showing them a good "New York time of it."

They drove through the suburbs of uptown New York until finally entering a gated community. The houses became increasingly large and expensive looking. Biff pulled at the collar of his button down shirt, he was really beginning to regret agreeing to come to this party. They had to park about a block away from the actual house the event was taking place at. It wasn't too far to walk however, because before Biff realized anything he was in the middle of dim lights, flashing around a large room. It was all extremely over the top for his taste. The blasting music was some sort of techno beat he couldn't recognize.

Adrian guided the three guys over to a group of people, presumably the friends she had been telling them about for days. There were seven of them in the group. Three girls, four guys. As soon as they noticed their presence one of the men walked over to Adrian locking lips with her for what seemed like minutes. _The boyfriend I presume,_ Biff thought to himself, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

Jeremy walked over to the other three guys. They all looked to be about our age. Biff glanced towards the girls. Two of them looked about Adrian's age, maybe older, but the other one was younger. Her arms were folded across her chest and she stood without any enthusiasm. Despite her indifferent, almost nervous, looking attitude Biff was immediately drawn to her. He seemed to lose all focus on anyone else. He only had eyes for this timid looking girl.

_Saw you walking 'round the other night at the party,_

_You were coming on so strong, just like karate._

_I measured out the terms and there was nothing to stop me,_

_I got a craving for your flavor babe so don't leave me hungry_

_I want to be your man..._

"Biff, Jay, this is Jonathan," Adrian introduced her boyfriend, breaking through his strange feelings. Biff and his brother both shook Jonathan's hand, Biff's was half-hearted. He was way to preoccupied with the strange emotions running through him at the moment.

Apparently Adrian noticed his gaze that had drifted back to the young girl. She motioned the three women over and began to introduce them. Biff didn't pay much attention to the introductions. One's name was Lily, the other, Allison. But they didn't matter to him.

"And last but not least, this is Hope," she said wrapping an arm around the golden haired teen. Biff couldn't be sure but he thought he saw her blush beneath her unruly bangs. She was lovely. Dressed in black jeans and a cream blouse with a purple satin ribbon around her waist.

After some more greetings and stories were shared, Biff noticed that Hope had migrated towards the corner she had once occupied. Without disturbing the rest of the group he made my way over to her.

_You struck my with the lightning of the good gospel truth_

_I never wanted love before, but I never saw you_

_I guess I'm just a victim of a quick hitting romance._

_You put my in a trance the way you fill out your pants girl._

_I want to be your man..._

"So, were you dragged here too?" Biff asked, still a little nervous to talk to her. This made her laugh, a honeyed, light giggle.

"Yeah, Lily and Ally convinced me to have some fun," she said glancing around the room, trying not to make eye contact with the, in her opinion, extremely gorgeous and way out of her league, guy standing in front of her, "However, this isn't really my idea of fun."

"Me either," Biff smiled. His mind was still racing and he swore his knees were about to buckle underneath him. He could feel his heart beating faster, but didn't really know what to do. He'd never felt like _this_ before.

_You got me all in pieces with one look at your face_

_There may be a tribulation here but I need a taste of you..._

"You from around here?" Biff finally asked, calming his emotions.

"Yeah. I live a few houses down from Jonathan. He's pretty nice, Adrian is like his life," she explained, "We don't live in _this _neighborhood though."

She rolled her eyes as the two looked around the huge mansion of a house. People were everywhere, dancing, talking, some where even making out in the dark shadows. Both Biff and Hope wrinkled their noses at those particular couples.

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed you weren't from around here," Biff said waving at the fancy interior. She gave him an odd look, "I mean...your clothes," he said pointing at her elaborate top, "They look pretty expensive...you know what I mean...right?"

Hope couldn't help but laugh at the way Biff was spitting out the words, trying not to sound like a superficial jerk.

"I know what you mean Biff. But these aren't mine. Allison insisted I had nothing nice in my closet so she dressed me like a paper doll," Hope snickered. Biff nodded. They were silent for a few minutes. Completely aware of the tension between them.

"Umm, maybe I could get your number. You know we could hang out or something. I'm here for another week and a half," Biff said trying hard to sound confident, even though he knew he didn't. Hope smiled again, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"That sounds nice Biff. Really nice."

Neither one really knew what was happening. But, like a force of nature, Hope wrapped her arms around Biff's neck and kissed him. They were both thinking the same thing, _I just met this person, what the hell am I doing?_ But they kept kissing anyways...

_I'm hungry for the every present thrill of danger,_

_Come and talk to me and we can make some arrangements._

_You hit me with the lightning of the good gospel truth_

_My life was full of doubt but now you're giving me proof girl._

_Oh oh oh... I want to be your man..._


	3. City of Blinding Lights

_**A/N: This one's to the U2 song, City of Blinding Lights...in case you didn't already get that ;) I know these are just meaningless fluff, but I enjoy them. Hope you do too! (by the way, they're still in NYC) R&R!**_

* * *

Getting to Know You: City of Blinding Lights:

_The more you see the less you know_

_The less you find out as you go_

_I knew much more then than I do now..._

New York City. _Wow._ That's all Biff could think of as he and Hope looked out over Manhattan. She had wanted to show him around the city, but he had never expected it to be as impressive as everyone says. He couldn't understand why his cousins had never bothered to take him to the top of the Empire State building before.

The sun was just setting over the city and the view was awe-inspiring. However half the time Biff's vision was focused on Hope. She was wearing some brown cargo pants and a plain t-shirt. This was much more her normal attire compared to what she was wearing the night at the party. But Biff could care less.

_Neon heart, day-glow eyes_

_The city lit by fireflies_

_They're advertising in the skies_

_And people like us..._

"Beautiful view isn't it?" she asked as she gazed out on the city. The wind flipped through her hair sending some strands out of her bun.

"Stunning," Biff answered. However Hope didn't realize that he was really referring to her. He was never one for romanticism, or "love at first sight," but something about Hope made him reconsider.

_And I miss you when you're not around_

_I'm getting ready to leave the ground_

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight..._

Hope glanced out of the corner of her eye at Biff. She couldn't hold in a small giggle as she turned to face him full on. Then her eyes dropped to the camera he held in his hands. Quickly she snatched it up and started to look at his pictures.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Biff asked finally coming back to reality.

"Just looking at your pictures, you know just making sure you have a life other than staring at unsuspecting girls," she teased. It made him momentarily blush. Looking over Hope's shoulder he saw her flipping through the pictures he had been taking that day. Mostly all of them containing Hope. But she didn't seem to mind, and luckily for him she didn't see the embarrassment in his face.

"Who're they?" Hope asked curiously, as she got to some picture from Bayport.

"Oh just some friends," Biff said as he kept glancing over her shoulder.

"They all look very nice, and there's Jamie," she said pointing to Biff's brother.

"Yeah they're all pretty great."

_Don't look before you laugh_

_Look ugly in a photograph_

_Flash bulbs, purple irises the camera can't see..._

* * *

"Joe, would you give me the remote," Frank asked impatiently of his brother. The boys were watching some television with their friends, Nic and Tony Prito.

"No way man," Joe said pulling his arm away from Frank. Nic and Tony sat silently snickering as they watched the brothers fighting.

"You're horrible. Look you can't even stay on one channel for more that two seconds," Frank complained.

"Are you insulting my remote skills Frank?" Joe teased still holding the device out of Frank's reach. That's when Tony grabbed it.

"Enough ladies," he smirked, "I'll do it," he began flipping through the channels.

"Oh Joe," Frank said, ignoring Tony, "Biff called today from New York. You were out with Vanessa so I told him you'd call back."

"Frank, that was like three hours ago!" Joe yelled, "You couldn't have told me sooner?"

"Sorry I forgot."

"Frank Hardy forgot?" Nic teased from his seat on the floor. Tony laughed at his brother's wit. Frank ignored the Pritos again and handed Joe the phone.

* * *

Hope and Biff were walking hand in hand discussing dinner plans when Biff's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Biff. Heard you called, but _somebody_ forgot to tell me," Joe said._

"Oh hi Joe," Biff smiled. Hope looked up at him as he talked.

_"So how's it going in New York?"_

"Fine," Biff replied. Then Hope tugged at his sleeve and gave him a mischievous smile. Her true colors showing through a bit. "Let me talk to him," she mouthed.

"No way! Are you crazy?" Biff hissed trying not to let Joe hear. None of his friends knew about Hope, and Biff knew he would be hounded about it if they found out.

_"What?" Joe asked, confused._

"Uh nothing Joe," Biff said trying to fight off Hope as she reached for his phone.

"Come on Biff, it'll be funny," she said aloud this time.

_"Is that a girl I hear Biff?" _

"No," Biff said to both of them, "Uh Joe? Can I call you later?"

_"What going on Biff? What's her name?"_

"I'll talk to you later Joe," Biff said and hung up before Joe could get in another word.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Tony asked Joe as he put the phone back in it's cradle.

"I dunno, but there was definitely a girl with Biff."

"Biff's got a girlfriend?" Nic asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. Not a lot of people knew it, but Biff was extremely shy around girls.

"I guess we'll find out," Joe said with a shrug, then managed to grab the remote from Tony and began clicking through the channels at super speed again.

* * *

_I've seen you walk unafraid_

_I've seen you in the clothes you've made_

_Can you see the beauty inside of me?_

_What happened to the beauty I had inside of me?..._

"You're no fun Biff," Hope said as he put his phone away. They were standing at a cross walk waiting for the light to change.

"Do you know what they'd do it they found out I was with a girl?" he asked her, surprised at her behavior. Hope was usually so shy and rational.

"They're your friends, they shouldn't make fun of you for having a girlfriend," the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. _Girlfriend? Why the hell did I say girlfriend? What was I thinking?_ She chastised herself.

Biff looked down at her, surprised at first by her choice of words. But then he saw how embarrassed she was about it.

_Time...time...time...won't leave me as I am_

_But time won't take the boy out of this man_

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight..._

"You know you're right," he said wrapping his arms around Hope, "And you know what I'd tell them? That I had the best girlfriend in the whole state of New York...or better yet the whole world."

"I don't know about the whole world," she smiled, "but yeah the whole 'state of New York' thing, that's definitely true," she joked. The couple stared at each other for a minute. The lights, sounds, and people were rushing around them but that didn't matter at all to them. The crosswalk changed to "go" but that didn't matter either, because in the middle of everything, Hope and Biff were already locked in a kiss.

_And I miss you when you're not around_

_I'm getting ready to leave the ground..._

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight...tonight_

_In the city of blinding lights..._


	4. Put Your Records On

**_A/N: Here's just a little humorous drabble about my OC, Hope, and Cal and Van too. Hope you like it, it's to the Corrine Bailey Rae song, Put Your Records On. This takes place after Thunder, my first chapter. The NY stuff was a memory of Biff's. Pretty much I write these just to practice and have fun, but reviews are always a great confidence booster! Thanks!_**

* * *

Getting to Know You: Put Your Records On:

_Three little birds, sat on my window._

_And they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon_

_So sweet,_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete..._

"So? How are you enjoying our first real 'girl's day out' since we met Hope?" an excited Vanessa asked her newest friend. Callie Shaw, Vanessa Bender, and Hope Peters were finally spending some quality "girls only" time together one Saturday in late September.

The Bayport mall wasn't too crowded but Hope was still feeling a little self conscious. Dressed in some black sweat pants and her old Lacrosse camp T-shirt she looked like a mess compared to Callie and Vanessa's jeans and frilly blouses.

"Fine, fine," Hope replied with hardly any enthusiasm in her voice. She was never really a girly girl like her new friends. Hope preferred hanging with Jamie and Biff much more than Callie and Vanessa, but today she was trying to appease their constant nagging to go shopping.

All morning was spent in Hope's bedroom sorting through her clothing. The only things "salvageable" according to Callie was her purple dress from the Fall Formal, some black stilettos, which Hope had only worn once, and a black lace camisole. However Hope had convinced the girls to let her keep some of her admittedly dumpy clothes to wear when she was painting or sculpting. "I wouldn't want anything nice to get dirty," she had said.

So now Vanessa and Callie had dragged Hope to the mall in hopes of finding her a completely new wardrobe. Hope's mother, Merrylee, was ecstatic and had given her daughter a large sum of money to "fill her closet with wonderful things."

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_

_Oh, don't you hesitate..._

With a sigh Hope let the girls pull things from racks and shelves, shoving them in her arms as they went. Soon Hope was pushed into a dressing room while Vanessa and Callie waited eagerly to see the outfits they had produced for her.

In the dressing room Hope pulled on some faded jeans and a red sequined tank top. They were a bit too tight and slightly too flashy for Hope's taste but something about the look made her smile.

"Hope! You look hot!" Callie exclaimed as soon as the teen had walked out of the dressing room. As she modeled in front of the two girls Hope couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. She definitely wasn't used to being referred to as "hot."

"Biff is one lucky guy," Vanessa beamed. Hope felt her cheeks go warm and a dark pink blush came over her face at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I don't know," Hope said looking down at the bright crimson top, "Isn't it a bit much?"

"A bit much? It's perfect Hope!" Callie said pushing Hope back into the dressing room to try on the rest of her new clothes.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow..._

At the end of the morning Hope had a new wardrobe. It took some convincing sometimes from Vanessa and Callie, but eventually Hope gave in and told them she loved everything. As they were leaving the department store Vanessa's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey babe, it's me."_

"Oh hi Joe!"

_"You're at the mall right?"_

"Yep."

_"Great. Me and some of the guys are down in the food court. How's about joining us? Callie and Hope are with you right?"_

"That sounds wonderful! We'll be there in a few minutes."

_"Awesome. Bye."_

"Bye," Vanessa said before shutting her phone and facing her friends with a huge smile.

"Who was it?" Callie asked.

"Joe. Everyone's down at the food court, we're gonna eat lunch with them okay?"

"We are?" Hope cut in hesitantly. She looked down at one of the new outfits the girls had made her change into. She had on dark jeans, black Berkinstock sandals (her choice of footwear), and, in her opinion, an extremely low cut, silk, sapphire blouse. Callie had insisted on it because it brought out Hope's blue eyes.

"Yes, and now you'll get to show off your new look!" Vanessa replied taking Hope by the arm.

"I don't think so. Maybe I should change first," Hope muttered nervously.

"You don't like the ensemble?" Callie asked with a hint of sarcasm. Hope shook her head.

"No that's not it. I love the clothes. It's just...just..." but she didn't get a chance to finish.

"Just nothing," Vanessa interrupted. Callie took Hope's other arm and the three headed towards the food court.

_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,_

_Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,_

_Just relax, just relax_

_Don't you let those other boys fool you,_

_Got to love that hair do._

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright_

_The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change._

_Don't you think it's strange?..._

The group sitting at a large table in the Bayport mall food court consisted of Frank and Joe Hardy, Tony and Nic Prito, Biff and Jamie Hooper, Phil Cohen, and Jerry Gilroy. Their chatter about school, sports, and girls stopped immediately as they saw Vanessa, Callie, and Hope walking towards them.

"Woah. Is that Hope in the middle of Van and Callie?" Jerry whispered in Biff's ear. Everyone stared hardly noticing Vanessa and Callie. They were all interested in Hope. She was usually one of the guys. None of them had ever seen her in anything more than baggy jeans and sweatshirts. They were quite literally in awe.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow..._

"What? You didn't think she could put asses in their seats?" Vanessa teased as she and Callie sat down next to the Hardys. Hope sat down quietly, trying hard not to make eye contact with any of the boys, in between Jamie and Biff. Frank was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So...how was shopping?" he asked Callie and Vanessa, trying hard not to draw anymore attention towards Hope. She shot him a thankful smile.

"It was fun, don't you think so Hope?" Callie said, clearly missing Frank's idea. All eyes were back to the golden haired girl.

"Fun," Hope agreed tentatively. Biff wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You look nice," he whispered to her before kissing her lightly. She smiled back at him and sank deeper into his embrace. Biff usually was good at having a calming effect on Hope and it was working.

"We finally got her to try on something other than sweats," Vanessa giggled. Hope glared at her friend even though she knew she was just kidding. Everyone laughed which made Hope want to crawl under a rock. She would prefer to have Biff with her, but she decided an empty rock would do too.

After her self consciousness began to pass a strange feeling started to bubble in Hope. She was never one to get angry, flustered yes, but angry? Never. She knew there was a temper way down inside of her, but it rarely showed its ugly face. Hope had always been the shy, well mannered, quiet, kind of girl. But for some reason she could feel her cool outer shell breaking.

_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake_

_Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger_

_When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer?_

_Do what you want to..._

Maybe it was the awkward jokes, her new "look," or the fact that she was now trembling...and not in fear. But when Jamie spoke, something inside of Hope Peters snapped.

"You look like a girl for once Hope," he said from beside her. She spun with all of her might, fist raised. Before anyone realized what was happening Jamie, chair and all, had crashed to the floor. Immediately Hope was up, and at Jay's side.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh I'm so sorry Jay! Did I hurt you! Ohmygosh I'm soooo sorry!" she said giving him a hand and helping him stand up. Everyone was staring at the petite girl, eyes wide. She gave a sheepish grin while Jaime rubbed his chin. Hope closed her eyes letting the embarrassment flood through her. But to her surprise everyone burst out laughing, even Jamie.

"Nice right hook Hope!" Tony said smiling. Hope opened her eyes now. She was surprised to see everyone smirking and poking fun a Jamie.

"You got him good babe. He's been asking for that," Biff said pulling Hope down on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. She was still in shock.

"Now we know not to mess with _you_," Phil laughed.

"Yeah you can hold your own Hope," Joe agreed. Vanessa and Callie were both grinning from ear to ear. In one day they had successfully managed to turn timid little Hope Peters into a gorgeous, chauvinistic, willful woman.

"You're sure you're okay Jay?" Hope asked still apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled, but gave her a bright smile to reassure her.

"You only hurt his pride," Biff commented in her ear. That made Hope smirk.

"With luck you knocked some sense into him," Jerry prodded his friend. Jay threw him a fake scowl. Everyone broke into laughter again.

Hope laid back into her boyfriends arms and kissed him. Suddenly she felt very proud. Like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had finally come out of her shell. Hope's obstinate attitude, temper, and feminism were her new trademark and from that day forth Hope Peters was not a force to be reckoned with.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down..._


End file.
